


This Flame That Burns Inside Of Me

by MindMangler



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Finally, First Time Together, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindMangler/pseuds/MindMangler
Summary: What are an angel and a demon to do when they've averted Armageddon? Argue, mostly.





	This Flame That Burns Inside Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in many years, I hope you enjoy it!

"To the world." Crowley smiled and tipped his glass.

"To the _world_." Aziraphale's face was radiant, warm, and filled with love, as was his soft voice.

**CLINK**

_[Tell him, you miserable, damned coward. Tell him, tell him, tell him properly. If you don't do it now, it'll be another six thousand damn years and what? Still the same, still pining, still yearning, still-]_

"It's rather odd, isn't it?" Aziraphale cut into Crowley's racing thoughts. The demon took a sip of champagne and raised his eyebrows.

"What? After everything that's happened in the last seven days, what could possibly be odd?"

"Well," Aziraphale placed his champagne flute on the table in front of him, fussing with the base. "It's over. It's done. And after our little... deception, we're done." The angel reached out a placating hand as Crowley pulled himself up out of his customary slouch and started sputtering. "No, no, not _done_ done. You know I don't mean that, dear boy. No," he smiled fondly. "Not at all. I mean all of the hiding. The secrets. The... subterfuge."

"Oh yeah." Relieved, Crowley resettled himself in his dining chair, and appraised Aziraphale from behind his dark glasses. "Bit of a relief, isn't it?"

"Yes." Aziraphale hesitated. "But it was _fun_ , wasn't it? A little like spying, in a way." He leaned towards Crowley and beamed. "Especially at the end. I mean, yes, terrifying. Absolutely terrifying, just horrible. But, it _was_ fun."

"Fun?" Crowley stared blankly. Six thousand years, and this blessed angel sitting next to him, dining at the Ritz after stopping bloody Armageddon, _still_ managed to shock him. His face was faintly flushed, and his eyes sparkled. A child at Christmas. A teenage girl after her first kiss. A bride ready to be ravished on her wedding night. "Fun?" The demon repeated, louder this time, and a frown furrowed Aziraphale's brow. "What happened today wasn't _fun_."

"Crowley-"

"What single moment, apart from your bloody bath towel, in all of what happened today, was _fun_?"

"I only meant-"

"Hellfire, angel! That was their way of getting rid of you," he hissed. "No trial, no defence, just insults, mockery and sssstep into the flamesss!" He could hear his voice rising, and did nothing to stop it.

"Crowley, really," Aziraphale glanced around the crowded dining room, as other patrons turned their heads towards them. "Don't make a scene."

"Oh!" Crowley was almost crackling with his sudden rage. "No, right, of course not! Don't make a scene! Don't want to upsssset the- all the..." he gestured around the room, trailing off to inarticulate gibberish. He sighed as his gaze landed back on Aziraphale, sitting neatly still, but staring into his own lap, his lips pursed slightly, and his lovely face red with embarrassment. "Fuck!" Crowley spat, and snapped his fingers. "Scene over!" He pushed himself out of his chair, no longer a dining chair at the Ritz, but his own decadent office chair, in his own sparsely decorated flat.

"You do the most over the top, ridiculous things sometimes Crowley, you really do."

"Hellfire!" Crowley rounded on the angel standing quietly by the door. "Do you understand? That wouldn't have just destroyed you, it would have caused more pain than you can even imagine, angel!"

"I am aware." Aziraphale was quiet, but there was an agitation growing in him, welling up and threatening to take over, now that the pair of them were removed from the public eye.

"Oh, you're _aware_!" The sarcasm was sickly and thick. "Oh, you're _aware_ that you would have been in agonies unendured by living beings across the universe! Dare I say it, dare I say agonies that are ineffable? Why, I do, I do dare!" Crowley was pacing wildly around his office, and the air around him hummed as his anger soared ever higher. "They didn't ask questions, Aziraphale! They didn't ask you to defend yourself. They just told you to fuck off and die."

"As we knew they would."

"No questions!"

"Well, they wouldn't, would they?" Aziraphale burst out. "Angels don't question, Crowley. There is no second guessing."

"No," Crowley drawled as he stopped pacing. "Only judgement from your lot."

" _My_ lot?" Aziraphale's face fell and he swallowed heavily. "Back to that already, are we?" He looked away, but not before Crowley caught the sheen of tears.

"Angel," Crowley moved slowly, closing the gap between them. "I didn't mean-"

"Your lot dunked you in a bathtub filled with holy water," Aziraphale's blue eyes were downcast, closely studying his perfectly manicured nails. "We both know what that does to a demon." Was that a wobble of the lower lip?

"Quickly done." Crowley shrugged. "After a Fall, how bad could a little bath really be?" He aimed a crooked, but brilliant smile Aziraphale's way, trying to dampen the fuse he himself had lit, trying to end this silly argument. But the angel's head shot up and his face was aghast.

"You don't mean that, Crowley. Surely you don't!"

Crowley stared helplessly at his shocked expression. "Of course I don't mean it, angel." His voice softened, and he stepped closer. Aziraphale took a small step away. "Why do we always end up fighting?"

"Perhaps it's because I am an angel and you-"

"Oh, stop it with that rubbish," the demon sighed.

"I suspect it's because you rather enjoy fighting." Aziraphale replied wryly, as he walked slowly around the office, trailing one hand absent mindedly across the large desk. "And, as well as I know you, I'm never entirely sure what's going on in that mind of yours. You do hide your eyes behind those glasses so much. It's really not necessary with me of course, I know what you are."

_[Oh, but it is necessary around you, so necessary. You don't know it, you don't know it, and I won't say it, I won't act on it, and you can't know it.]_

"Don't you wonder what it is we should do now?" Crowley abruptly changed the subject, pushing his thoughts away.

"Whatever we want to, I suppose." The angel's hand was still trailing along the desk, so slowly, as he walked along.

"You really don't think they'll be checking in on us?"

"Actually, I don't believe they will." Aziraphale stopped and looked over to Crowley. "I happen to think that everything that has happened, up to and including our little swap, was all part of the Great Plan. I think She knew, and I think She wanted this outcome." He flushed a little. "Of course, I could be wrong, I don't pretend to know what She has in store-"

"Second guessing, are we, angel?"

"I suppose I am." Aziraphale looked thoughtful. "That's not very angelic of me, is it?"

"No, it's not." Crowley smirked, and despite all his best efforts, he could feel lust spreading through his lean body.

It felt like Aziraphale had been teasing him the entire time they had known each other, but Crowley knew that it was likely the angel had no idea he was even doing it. Certainly, he had never let Aziraphale know his own feelings, and more than a few of Crowley's most debauched temptations had happened after particularly frustrating encounters and conversations.

_[And there's gonna be one Hell of a temptation tonight. Do I still do temptations? I suppose I do. I don't need to. Will they still check up on them?]_

"It's almost," Aziraphale lowered his voice. "It's almost a sin." He bit his lower lip and a look of smug pride settled on his face.

"Uhhh," Crowley was lost for words. "Wh... we... yo... What?"

_[If I don't get out of here soon, this friendship will be in tatters. Nothing I want to do right now, have wanted to do for Millennia, can be done and keep a friendship in tact.]_

"A bit devilish, you could almost say!" The angel actually smirked.

_[Fuck.]_

"Yeah... Uh, look, uhh.." Crowley glanced at his watch, trying to ignore the tightening already starting in his crotch. These human bodies did whatever they wanted, no matter how much you tried to control them. "Oh, look at that! I've got somewhere to be, I'm late as a matter of-"

"Crowley," Aziraphale's voice was low, almost silken. It was also close. Very close.

"Yeah," Crowley lifted his head, and in a flash his glasses were gone, removed swiftly and, oh so gently by the angel. Crowley hissed a sharp intake of breath and attempted to arrange his features into cool boredom, looking away, not wanting Aziraphale to look into his golden eyes.

"What is it you want to do?"

_[Fuck. And fuck again. And then fuck again, just to be absolutely certain.]_

"No, I really have somewhere to be, I forgot about it, you know how it is."

"Oh." Aziraphale took a step back. "You made plans for the day after the Apocalypse?"

"Uhh..."

"You could just say you want me to go," Aziraphale took another step back, his hands coming up to wring slightly at each other. "You really are an awful liar for a demon."

"No, I don't want you to go, you can stay here, it's fine."

"I walked into Hell for you." The angel now stood straight, hands at his sides, his voice defiant, but still so soft and warm. "I walked into that filth and grime and... and... and I did it to save you! To save us both, but I wouldn't have cared if it had somehow backfired and destroyed me, as long as it saved you!"

"And I walked into Heaven for you!" Crowley threw his arms up. "I walked into the Holiest place that exists, and stood there, all the while feeling like my feet were melting in your ridiculous boots! A thousand dull needles in the soles of my feet! All to save you!"

"Well, I'm quite sure I don't know why you bothered!"

"Because I love you, you daft bastard!" Crowley shouted, whipping his head around to pin Aziraphale with his full golden glare. "I, uhh..."

_[Shit. Shit shit shit shitshitshitshitshitshitshitsh-]_

"Well, I love you too!" Aziraphale's voice was louder and more strident than Crowley could ever remember it being, and his blue eyes flashed with hidden specks of gold.

"Wh- What?"

"I said, I love you too!"

"Well, why are we still shouting?"

"I don't know, I-"

The rest of the angel's words were lost as Crowley pulled him forward and covered his mouth with his own. Aziraphale melted into the kiss as he raised his hands, one on Crowley's back, pressing the demon as close to him as he could, and the other clutching desperately at his thick auburn hair. The lust, which had dulled only slightly as they had fought, flamed up again in the demon, his body engulfed by it, and he was painfully aware of just how tight his jeans were as his cock hardened. He pulled away as much as Aziraphale's strong embrace would allow.

"Are you sure you w-"

"Shut up, Crowley." That normally soft voice was almost a growl. Crowley grew even harder, and complied, putting his lips to better use.

_[Oh this is good, this is **very** good, this is bliss, this is what they mean by bliss.]_

There was a snapping sound, and Crowley stumbled backwards, sinking into the soft mattress of his bed, lower legs hanging over the edge, his body suddenly free of the angelic embrace. He raised himself awkwardly up on his elbows in time to see Aziraphale get slowly and neatly to his knees in front of him.

"We can do this one of two ways, I think." Aziraphale said slowly, his voice low and husky.

"Oh?" Crowley raised an eyebrow, intrigued.

"Yes. I mean, we can do it a very many ways, and I think we probably shall, all in good time of course..." He slid his hands firmly up Crowley's thighs. "But for now, simply, we can either faff about with miracling everything away, or we could do it the human way. The... the proper way." One hand slid towards Crowley's waistband, while the other firmly and deliberately palmed over the bulge straining at the crotch of the tight trousers.

"Angel..." Crowley's voice was almost a whimper. Everywhere Aziraphale's hands touched, warmth spread through the demon. It wasn't just the warmth of his hands. It wasn't just the warm spread of lust and desire. It was the warmth of Aziraphale himself, all that light in him, all that _love_.

"I think we should do it the proper way." Aziraphale slowly undid the snakeskin belt. "It's more fun that way." The button was popped open, and the zipper was slowly lowered. Far too slowly.

"You and your fun," Crowley groaned, his head tipping back as the angel slowly pulled the material down over his rump, finally freeing him. "Can't you speed it up, just a little?"

"I've waited six thousand years for this," Aziraphale replied, pulling Crowley's boots and socks off and sliding the trousers all the way down his legs. "I will go at whatever speed I please."

Crowley quickly lifted his head. "You've waited six thous-ohhhhhhh!" His head fell back again as the angel's warm mouth encircled him. It was like fire. Like the most delicious fire he had ever known, and his hips twitched and stuttered almost immediately, spilling his seed into the angel's mouth. He covered his face with his hands, mortified. "That has literally **never** happened before."

"It's all right," Aziraphale's voice had a laugh in it, but it was kind. "That always happens the first time."

"Angel, this is not my first time. Six millennia of-"

"The first time with an angel, dear boy." Aziraphale got to his feet and sat beside Crowley on the bed, and leaned down to plant a kiss on the back of Crowley's hand. "It's quite overwhelming, from what I can gather."

"You could say that." The demon's voice shook as he removed his hands and sat up. He glanced around and noticed that the darkened room was glowing softly with candle light. "Candles?"

"I like how things look in candle light," Aziraphale's serious gaze was steady on Crowley's face. "Don't you like it?"

"I like it if you like it," the demon shrugged, smiling and lifting a hand to cup Aziraphale's cheek. The angel's face lit up with a brilliant smile, and Crowley felt his heart – his functionally useless heart – speed up once more. With one fingertip he traced the line of the angel's jaw, then tugged on the tartan bow tie at his throat. He leaned in to softly kiss Aziraphale, as his lean hands deftly unbuttoned the worn velvet waistcoat, sliding it and the old coat off his shoulders. He quickly unbuttoned the pale blue shirt then spread his hands on the soft, warm skin beneath. "So soft," he mumbled into the angel's mouth.

"What?" Aziraphale drew back quickly, a look of... pain?... in his eyes.

"Your skin, angel," Crowley sighed, moving closer and burying his face in the angel's neck. "Your skin is so soft," he nibbled at the tender skin where neck met shoulder, his cool hands brushing the shirt fabric out of his way. "It's so soft..." his tongue trailed down over the collar bone, and Aziraphale's breath hitched slightly. "And it's so warm..." The demon took a nipple between his teeth and pulled on it lightly.

"Ohhh..." A long, low moan drew out of Aziraphale's throat and he buried his hands once more in Crowley's hair. The demon manoeuvred himself off the bed, his tongue snaking down the angel's torso, leaving a trail of burning desire in its wake. He pulled away when he reached the waistband of Aziraphale's trousers, shrugging out of his jacket and waistcoat and quickly yanking his shirt over his head. He slowly, and deliberately removed the angel's boots and socks, before he reached forward, undid the button fly of the old fashioned trousers Aziraphale loved so much, then slipped his hand inside, grasping the angel's very thick and very hard cock.

"Oh, angel," he breathed, raising his eyes to look at Aziraphale, who gazed back at him, face flushed and eyes slightly glazed. A soft hand gently guided Crowley's head forward, but the demon needed no prompting. He knelt between the angel's legs, roughly pulling the trousers away and darting forward.

"Oh!" Aziraphale gasped as Crowley took in his full length at one go, his tongue snaking around his shaft, teeth grazing lightly as he slid back slowly... so, so slowly. Aziraphale gasped again as Crowley repeated his slow torture, this time mumbling something around the angel's swollen cock. Aziraphale's head tipped back and his grip on Crowley's hair tightened. The demon continued his ministrations, doing everything he could, spurred on by Aziraphale's moans, his breathy sighs and the rhythm of his warm hands clutching at Crowley's hair and shoulder. Crowley held tightly onto his hips as the angel began thrusting forward, and he felt himself harden again as he tasted the pre cum seeping from the head of the angel's cock. He sped up, sensing Aziraphale was close, and determined to bring him release.

_[Close so close come on angel you're there come on come on come on-]_

He was abruptly pushed back and stared up in confusion, but Aziraphale was holding out his arms and scooting back on the bed, nestling himself in the soft blankets. Crowley crawled onto the bed and Aziraphale parted his legs, tilting his hips up. The demon didn't need any further hints, and he snapped his fingers.

"Just the one demonic miracle, sorry." His voice was rough, but the finger he slid into the angel's miraculously lubed hole was smooth, and warm, and dexterous. He propped himself above Aziraphale, leaning down to kiss him deeply as he inserted another finger. The angel arched up against him as he slid in a third, moaning into his mouth. The pace Crowley set was once again slow and torturous, for himself as well as for Aziraphale. Every moan, every gasp, every muscle twitch sent shocks coursing through the demon's body, until he had what felt like the hardest erection he had ever had. He pulled away and quickly positioned himself between the angel's thighs. "Yes?" His eyes burned golden fire.

Aziraphale could only manage a breathless nod, his normally poetic tongue seemingly at a complete loss for words. Crowley eased himself slowly into the angel, his eyes never leaving Aziraphale's. The angel's eyes were glazed, heavily lidded and glinting in the light from the candles.

_[Slowly slowly slowly I want this to last forever fuck that's good this is what it felt like before-]_

All the way in, sheathed now by Aziraphale, Crowley stopped, his breath shaking. He leaned forward as Aziraphale arched up to him, planted a gentle kiss on his lips, then began thrusting. He tried to keep a slow and steady pace, but his senses were overwhelmed. The sounds Aziraphale was making, the sight of Aziraphale writhing before him, the taste of the angel on his lips, the scent of their sex, and Aziraphale felt so damn divine, before he realised it, his hips were once again stuttering and he came with a cry. He pulled out and quickly bent down to take Aziraphale's throbbing cock in his mouth, sucking hard, desperately, until the angel shuddered and came, a low, hitching moan accompanying the twitching of his hips, as Crowley swallowed every drop.

"Angel..." Crowley drawled as he collapsed next to Aziraphale, and rested his head on the angel's warm chest.

"Mmm?"

"Where on earth did you learn all that?"

"Well... Earth."

Crowley laughed and nestled in closer, one arm lazily tracing patterns on Aziraphale's skin. "And you really waited six thousand years to do that with me?"

"Um, yes. Yes, I did."

"Why?"

"Well, I could get away with sleeping with humans. I was here, living among them, fitting in." Aziraphale replied, his own arm coming up to hold Crowley more firmly against him. "But I thought, perhaps, that sleeping with a demon might be just the sort of thing that could-"

"Get you a strongly worded note?"

"Something like that, yes."

"Don't wait another six thousand, my angel."

"No," came the soft reply. "I don't think I will."


End file.
